My Weird Life in Japan
by kuramalove37
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara join forces with the reincarnation of an elf witch queen. A combination of humor, romance, action, and fantasy. Just read it and write me if you have ideas.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

KL: I am sad to say that i do not own anything that is mentioned in my story. I wish i did but i don't so please do not sue. Think of it as advertising if you must.

SD:: Just shut up and get on with the story. I don't have all day.

IG: Is Hiei in this chapter? Please tell me he is.

KL: Umm i think that you will just have to read it but since i go into alot of detail i don't think that he is mentioned until the next one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Weird Life in Japan

And So It Begins  
  
(Diary entries)   
Day 1 of my newly arrive to Japan:

I woke up as usual only to find that I had 10 minutes to get ready for my first day at my new school in Japan. I brushed my teeth, combed my brown hair, and picked out a pair a hip huggers and a short sleeve shirt that says, "I'm with stupid" and has an arrow pointing right. I know. I know. Everyone will totally know that I am from America right. Oh well. When I got to the kitchen I chugged my orange juice and raced out the door. Teenagers all around me are rushing to their buses. Me, I decide to walk; it is too awkward to ride a bus to school when you don't know anyone. So when I finally arrived I was amazed to find a school sort of like mine. Brick, two stories, and has an aura that smells of lots of homework! -- I set o off to the principal's office, got to get my class schedule and my locker combination.

Later on

Ok this day officially sucks! I couldn't find my classes or the bathroom and I still have to go! Then I see this really cool red-haired guy and what do I do; I walk right into my next hour's door. (At least I found the class...) I figured trying to think positive. Anyway I haven't even met one person that I can call a friendly face. Although that cute red-haired guy did smile at me, or was that because I ran into that stupid door? Uhhhhh! I have only one more class to go, finally. It's Art. Hmmm. We shall see how this turns out. The Teacher seems nice. Am I actually enjoying this? My table partner Kira seems pretty nice and she is a really good drawer. I like her hair it is jet black and long. She sort of gives off a caring and friendly kind of attitude to the world but yet she seems like she holds a very big secret. (Ok Ceileta first girl that seems nice take advantage of this stupid) I thought. "Hey since I am new around here do you think that you could show me where all the good food and clothing places are? -Maybe?" I asked her. "Sure. Why not? Why don't you meet me at my place around 5:00 tonight," She replies. That was easy enough I decided. Kira's place is an apartment unlike my two story white house. "Ready?" she asked coming out. "As ready as I will ever be," was my reply. "Hey by the way what's your deal and you know you never did tell me your name," Kira questioned. "Oh I am so sorry. I am Cielita it means little heaven. My family and I moved here because of my Mom's job. I used to live in the U.S. in the state of Michigan. I am fifteen and I guess that is it. Is there anything else you want to know?" I told her. "Nah but I guess you want to now about me huh. Well when I was a kid my parents died in a fire and so I went to live with my uncle but we didn't get along so about last year when I turned 16 I moved out and got a apartment by lying about my age and got a job at the mall that actually pays good money so that I can live and they worked it out so that I wouldn't have to work during the day so I can go and finish my schooling," explained Kira. The poor girl I couldn't imagine going through something like that as a child and then living on my own this young I thought. "Oh don't look at me like that. I am happy, one day I am going to be an artist and be rich and famous," said Kira after she looked at my face and seen that I was pitting her. We left it at that. I must wonder though was that the secret I was sensing or is there something else?  
  
Kira showed me the essentials. Where the sales are, what places have scary people so you should stay away, where the food is, and She was about to show me where she worked when two girls walked up to us in those ugly school uniforms that you see on the cartoons. Maybe the TV isn't all based on stereotypes. "Cieleta this is Kiki and Shinya they go to the neighboring Prep school "Yah, Yah, Yah, Well at least we have cute boys," Kiki quipped. "We have cute boys too!" I stated proudly as if I had lived in Tokyo forever. "Really? Do tell who is making you blush like that?" Shinya asked with an overwhelming amount of curiosity. "Well I don't really know his name being the new girl and everything but ummm there is this red-haired boy that I passed in the hall today on my way to art and well I guess he is sort of cute," I sheepishly answered. "She means Shucchi. Every one calls him Kurama He is a sophomore like you, Cieleta, but almost every girl dreams of being his. I would best not get your hopes up he usually is gone and no one knows what he does at those times." Kira explained to us.  
  
Bedtime

Well I suppose this day wasn't too bad I did met three new friends and art was really fun. Time for prayers.  
xxxooo  
Ceileta

5 days later

It's Sunday which means two things I must go to church and do my homework that I spent the whole weekend putting off. We had a hard time finding a catholic church. It had maybe only nine families that went to it; we made it ten. The mass itself was only about an hour or a little less than that. When I got back home I changed into some comfortable jeans and a tube top that stitched up in the back. The way it was made showed off how skinny I was but to my parents it was revealing so I decided to wear a button up blouse over it that was unbuttoned. After asking my parents permission I called back over seas to my friend Christosa from the U.S. It was great to hear her voice and tell someone else about my first week other than this little purple and green diary. She filled me in on all that I had missed and all that I hadn't. She then told me that starting next week she would be in Britain for the rest of the summer. After that she gave me the number to where she would be staying. Then we said our "I miss yous" and ended the call. Oh I miss Michigan so much. Shoot I'm crying. No be strong Cieleta. I need to get out of this house. Off to Shinya's she'll want to hear about my problems she always does. She also lives in an apartment but hers is about three times bigger than Kira's and a lot prettier. "What's up Cieleta you look like you were crying? Would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Shinya as she let me in. "I was just making some for myself before I got into the shower," said Shinya. "Yes please. I am just a little homesick and needed a friendly face." I commented. "I know what will cheer you up. There is this awesome dance club that I am going to tonight with Kiki you should totally come," Shinya said as she finished the coco. "Really, do you mean it? I used to go to dance clubs all the time back in the U.S. Thank you!" I squealed. "Alright here is the address. It opens at about 7:00. See you there. I have to take a shower." Shinya said as she handed me a small piece of paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KL: Well that is it. I promise that the next chapter will have more of the charactors but i just wanted to set it up a little in this one.

IG: I can't believe that Hiei isn't in the first one he is the most important character!

IG: Put the second one up NOW!


	2. My Weird Life in Japan Chap2

Disclaimer

KL: I don't own anything in the story. Do you need to rub it in?

SD:Of course. It's so funny when you get angry.

IG:Is Hiei in this chapter?

KL:YES OK! HE IS! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH! And sorry about the mushy love dovie scene is was late at night when i wrote it but the story doesn't have much more of them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chap.2 of My Weird Life in Japan

7:00

I had spent almost 3 hours getting ready. I just couldn't decide what to wear. I finally decided on a black mini skirt with ruffles and a purple halter top with some lace-up-the-leg black high-heeled shoes. The thing that took the most time though was my hair. I just couldn't get it to look right down so I put it half up with a purple clip. The club was called CLUB BOUNCE. (If there is a club bounce I don't own it) People were lined up down the street and around the corner. Inside the music was LOUD!! All of my favorite jams were playing so after finding Shinya and Kiki We went out and danced away. It seemed that the bodies were so close in the club that sweat from the people next to you could fling onto you. I didn't mind I was having the most fun since I had got to Japan. All of my worries seemed to melt away as I danced. "I'm thirsty!" I screamed to Kiki. "I'll be back in a minute." Kiki nodded her acknowledgement. So I pulled up a chair to a table and placed my order. When Suddenly "Is this seat taken?" said a gorgeous red-haired boy. "No please sit," I replied. I can't believe it. It's Kurama the guy from school. "Are you all alone here?" He asked. "No I am here with my friends from Tako Prep School, Shinya and Kiki." I said trying not to blush as he looked into my eyes and I into his deep green ones. "I know them but I don't know you. What is your name?" he asked. "It's Cieleta," I said. "Well Cieleta would you like to dance with me?" He said holding his hand out. "Yes!" I said as my heart raced. He was an excellent dancer. He would pull me into him and I would think I was in heaven. His body moved with mine. It was as if we were made to dance together and those eyes those green eyes every time I looked into them I would get lost in their beauty. When the danced ended his only words were "Again?" My reply was always yes. We continued to dance till almost midnight when Kiki and Shinya finally asked if they could steal me away because we had to leave. "See you around Cieleta," Kurama said. "Good bye Kurama," I said but I didn't want to say it. I wanted to keep dancing with him.

Bedtime

"It was perfect. I can't wait to see him tomorrow at school. Kira you should have been there. It's too bad that you had to work. I think that I am really starting to like Japan a lot," I told Kira with an excitement that I hadn't had since I got my Arabian horse Breeze last year. "I am so happy for you Cieleta, but I must tell you that Kurama's well...you see not very many people know very much about him so just be careful. Ok?" Kira warned. "Thanks Kira for caring. I have got to go though." And with that I hung up the phone and fell asleep.  
xxxooo  
Ceileta

The next day

By now I can get my to locker open and I actually found a bathroom, (thanks to Kira) and I managed to stay awake in my first three hours because I had Kurama to think about.   
Lunch I hate Kurama. How could I have been so stupid? He doesn't like me. Well at least he sure wasn't acting like it. How dare he not say hi back to me? He just walked away with his friends when I said hi. Kira is trying to comfort me and at least she didn't say I warned you. Oh no he doesn't! Is he actually walking over to my table? "HI Cieleta," Kurama says. I take a bite from my apple. "Listen sorry about earlier I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just having an important conversation with my friends." NO, don't look at me with those eyes. It's all right. (Looks at Kira) Hey do you think that you could show me your new painting? I have been waiting all day to see it!" I said. "Sure," Kira says. She knows that I can't stay here any longer. I don't want to forgive him yet. He was so rude. What was so important that he couldn't even say hi?

After school   
  
Kira had to go strait to work today. I decided to walk home. I'll meet up with Shinya and Kiki on the way home and maybe we can go to get something to eat or go somewhere. I don't see them maybe they took the bus home or got a ride. Oh well. Hey is that Kurama? He is walking with those three friends that I saw earlier. One is really tall and ugly. Another is short with black hair and seemed a bit too serious and a bit evil. Then there is one that has short black hair, is average height, and seems to be full of energy and spunk. "Hey Cieleta why don't you come over here I want to introduce you to my friends," Kurama asked. I hesitate but then decide that I am not angry anymore so I walk over. "Ok guys this Is Cieleta. The girl that I told you guys about." Kurama started. "Cieleta the short one Is Hiei, the tall one is Kuwabara, and the other black haired one is Yusuke." Kurama was given angry looks by his friends. I had to giggle. "It's very nice to meet you all," I smiled. "I am sorry to say that I must go though. I am going to see my horse in the country tonight and if I am to have enough time I must be at my house in AHHHHH 5 minutes!" I yelled. I didn't turn back. I just ran with all my might.

In the country

The wind whipped against my face along with the occasional horsehair from the chestnut mare's mane. It felt as though I was flying by the trees as fast as Breeze was going.

Four days later

My friends are acting weird. These last few days they have had to all leave suddenly and Kira hasn't been to school in two days. Kurama and I have been getting all the more closer though. I visit him at the nursery (gardening kind). He has a job there and him and his friends have been sitting with me during lunch since Kira is gone. It was a little awkward at first but Kurama's friends are really nice except for the short one, I don't think he likes me very much. I finally got a job though. The owner of the stable where Breeze is said that I have a natural talent with horses and it would be nice if I would work on Saturdays and Sundays. My classes are getting more interesting by the day. Surprising right? Even with the weirdness of my friends, life seems to be going really well.

Friday night

It's really dark and scary. Why does Kiki want me to come over so bad tonight anyway? "AHHHHHH!" It's Kiki! I ran with all my might. Two guys had Kiki against a wall with a knife. What do I do? My bag! I hit one guy with my bag then crouch down and swing my leg making him fall to the ground instantly. The other guy comes at me and I throw him over my shoulder. I turn around thinking that it is over when the guy that I tripped takes the knife and it starts to go strait at Kiki. "NO!"I screamed. There is suddenly a burst of light and the guy goes flying at the wall. Did that come from me? "I knew it; it's her. Cieleta is the elf witch that we were supposed to find." That voice it's...Hiei. I fainted.

Saturday

Kurama is sitting next to me. Where am I? "You're finally awake. I thought maybe you were just trying to ignore me. We're in my room by the way. Every one is waiting for you downstairs." Kurama's room? Everyone is downstairs waiting for me? I got up and walk with him downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KL: I think that I will stop there but I promise to update soon.

IG: Remember that one time at-

KL:(holding hand over IG's mouth) Until next time


	3. Things begin to heat up

Disclaimer

SD: KL would like to inform the reader that she was so depressed that she didn't anything in her story that she was unable to do the disclaimer for this chapter. Thank you for your time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room

"Finally!" Hiei says. "I didn't know elf witches slept so much." "What did you call me?" I asked. "An elf witch. They are old mythological creatures that used to protect the humans long ago. You are the re- incarnation of the elf queen. She was the most powerful of them all. She loved to ride horses, sing, and dance. She had many husbands over the years because of her all around beauty and she could travel between worlds at the blink of an eye. Fifteen years ago she was battling a powerful demon and was about to die when she took the form of a human child before it attained a soul of it's own. Now evil is starting to arise again and we need your help. We will train so you can get your powers back." Hiei finished. I looked around the room Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were all looking at me. "How did you know that it was me?" I asked. "Our boss let us know that a powerful energy had moved to Japan. You had similar interests to the Queen and you gave off a powerful aura. To make sure that it was you we set up the thing in the alley because we knew that Brittany would never let an innocent die." So this whole time they were just pretending to be nice so that they could see if it was me. "What are you guys?" I asked. "Well we are all sprit detectives but only Kuwabara is human, I am half demon. Hiei is a demon, and Kurama was a fox demon but like you instead of dieing he took the form of a human. The only difference in the situation is that he has all of his memories." Yuuske said. I looked at Kurama but he didn't look at me. Two of them are demons. This is too much. I got up and walked out the door. Kurama followed. "Cieleta wait!" "No you're not even my friend. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you again!" I yelled over my shoulder. He had caught up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him placing his lips on mine. I tried to pull away but he only held me closer. My heart was beating so fast. He released me. "It wasn't fake, I do like you." Kurama whispered. How does he know what I am thinking? I didn't know what to do. Was he lying? Demons are evil aren't they? My mind was saying that this was too much so I did the one thing that I was becoming so good at. I ran.  
xxxooo  
Cieleta

Three days later

I have kept to my room since last Saturday. My friends come and visit me but they don't know what has happened. I thought everything was going great but I guess things change. I don't know if I will join Kurama and the gang or not. I don't think that I am ready for such a big responsibility. I continued to think until CRASH! A demon of some sort had burst into my room. I screamed at the top of my voice. It grabbed me around my torso and jumped back out of my window. We landed on the ground with a tremendous thud. I started to get up to run but it grabbed me by my leg. I looked back at it. It was bluish with a horn and super sharp teeth and claws. In fact those same claws were digging into my leg! Suddenly a figure appeared behind me. Kurama! "Rose whip!" he yelled and suddenly a rose in his hand turned into a long green whip with thorns on it. He lashed at the demon as Yusuke who also appeared out of nowhere helped me to get out of the way. The battle continued for about another minute before Kurama had killed it. "Are you ok?" Yuuske asked. "Yah I think so. How did you guys know to come?" I said. "Oh we heard screaming and Hiei read your mind," he replied. "He did what!" I screamed. Hiei was over standing just outside my yard. I walked up to him. Grabbing him by the hair I picked him up to my eye level. "You never read a girl's mind, you little punk. You never know what I could be thinking. Keep inside your own head got it! If we are going to work together you have got to respect my privacy!" I yelled now smacking him over and over again. "So that means your going to help?" asked Kurama as I nodded.

Day one of training

I got up and brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, washed my face and put on some extra strong deodorant (their was no telling how hard that they were going to work me), and put on a cute sky blue workout outfit on. When I got to Kurama's house I spotted some other people besides the Sprit Detectives That I knew. "Kira! Shinya! Kiki! What are you guys doing here?" I questioned. "Do you think you are the only one that is going to help them? You're not the only one with powers ya know." Kiki said. They have powers too? I should have guessed. "What do you think we will have to do for training?" Shinya asked. "I don't know," I replied. "Alright ladies let's go!" Yusuke called out. I must say it was a good thing I had my wheaties this morning. We had to run four miles, do 2 hours of combat training, meditate for a half an hour and finally we had to practice using our powers. Mine are supposed to be lightning and light but I am also supposed to be able to do cool stuff with my voice. I could not get my lightning and light to work so for an hour I had to sing. I actually sounded really good but I couldn't get my voice to change or make anyone do anything. Kira's powers are ice and earth, Kiki has the power of fire, and Shinya has the powers of water and wind. They could use their powers for about five minutes before they were so tired that they fainted. Hiei kept complaining that this wasn't helping, but when I thought he was going to kick Kira I shot a lightning bolt at him and he was quiet after that.   
Cieleta

Saturday

Finally! I have been waiting all week for this. I can hang out with horses. I love this job. The air is so, so, so country. I had been doing so much training that I needed a break. Breeze neighed as I came with her grain. After grooming her until she gleamed I set out to feed and groom the other twelve horses in the stable. I must say my life here in Japan isn't very normal. It is at times like these that I feel like a normal fifteen year old not a re-incarnation of an elf queen. When my work was done I took Breeze out for a quick ride to my favorite reading spot out back in the forest behind the barn. A little stream ran by the spot for Breeze to quench her thirst and a huge boulder rested next to the stream for me to sit on when I read. The book I was reading was the Count of Monte Cristo. (Love but don't own) I had no more than been reading thirty minutes when I looked at the time. 5:30! I had a date with Kurama at seven. It would take me forty-five minutes to get back alone! Jumping on Breeze we galloped back to the stable.  
  
7:00

I can make it. I thought to myself. I was walking down the street to the coffee place where Kurama and I were going to have our date when Wham! Something had hit me. Rubbing my head, I looked to see what had hit me. It wasn't a something. It was a someone. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking. Wait a minute your Cieleta aren't you? HA! It's me the guy that is going to kill you!" the boy sneered. "Who are you really?" I stammered as I jumped to my feet. He replied by throwing me against the wall and pulling out a handgun. Let my powers work I prayed. Then pushing my fingers across his eyes I cried. "Purifying Light!" Instantly a heavenly light that blinded him surrounded us. Stumbling back he cried out in pain. Taking this chance I ran down the street. Luckily I had tennis shoes on. SMACK! I had run into something else. "Cieleta are you all right? What were you running from?" asked Kurama as he helped me up with a look of worry. "This guy just tried to kill me but I blinded him with my light. So I ran." I panted. "I guess this means you want to go home?" Kurama asked. "No I'm fine now," I stated. The coffee house smells so good! I ordered a Milky Way mocha and Kurama had a black cappuccino. "What did you do today?" I asked. "Well unlike you, Kira Shinya and Kiki didn't have jobs to go to so I helped them train. Did you have a nice time at the stable?" Kurama said. "Yes I actually did, it was nice to have a break from training; Hiei is pretty strict." I answered. "I know what you mean try not to take it to much to heart. Hiei is just starting to get nice to humans," Kurama stated. Then he looked at me again with those emerald eyes. "I am really glad that you moved here Cieleta. Will you come with me I want to take you somewhere?" Kurama asked. "Of course!" I said. As we walked to this unknown place we held hands and chatted about our childhoods as humans. A steel building? He opened the door and inside was a huge swimming pool. "Kira told me you like to swim." He smiled. "Oh Kurama but I don't have a swim suit." I told him. "I grabbed you one from your house on my way. The locker room is over there." He said pointing to a door across the other side of the pool. Taking the swimsuit I went to change. What a wonderful surprise. I love to swim. It was my purple bikini. Kurama was nowhere to be seen. Then I felt someone push me in as he fell in with me. We looked at each other and then leaned in for a kiss but I thought of something that I would like to do better. I push his head down under the water. He came up laughing and muttering something about me being so predictable. Then the splashing war began. I think he won but I put up a pretty good fight. We were at my doorstep. I knew what was coming. My heart raced like it did every time we saw each other. His hands slid around my waist and we kissed. Creak! "CIELETA!" Oh crap my parents. They pulled me in house and told Kurama to go home.  
Cieleta

Day 5 of my grounding

My parents are so mad. I have to come strait home from school and stay in my room the rest of the time unless I have to go to the bathroom. There is only one person that is even madder at me...Hiei. He just won't let me hear the end of it. "You should have been training not getting kissy-kissy with Kurama!" He yelled at me at school. "I have been training!" I screamed back at him. "I have been so bored that I have been singing my brains out and thanks to that I can change my voice at will now!" He grinned and then walked away. I have two more days of grounding. I don't see what the big deal was. On Saturday I told my parents I was going out and I did. I guess they didn't think I meant "going out" as in with a boy. I have barely seen Kurama at school he is always gone and when I do see him he just says hi and then has to go. I think he is mad at me. Well we shall see when I am done with my grounding. Besides my romance it seems that Kira has a crush on Yusuke. She wants to talk to him all the time or about him. I think that they would be cute together.   
xxxooo  
Cieleta


End file.
